Gricelda Gothel
40px|right|link=:Category:Rebels|Rebel |image=Daisy Basic Headshot for HHH.jpg |caption= |story=Rapunzel |role=Dame Gothel |powerfulqualities=Confident | Kind | Caring |age=16 |alignment= |roommate=Druzy DeSteppe |heartsdesire=I wish to become a world famous botanist one day! Honestly, nobody needs to steal any herbs from me. Just ask. |magictouch=Before I knew it, I was destined to be a witch, because my biological mother happened to be...the nefarious kidnapping Dame Gothel in the story of Rapunzel. That's when my magical powers started awakening... |romancestatus=Does anybody like me? |cursesmoment=When my plants grow out of control. This is why, one: I don't use magical fertiliser, and two: I don't grow venus flytraps. |favsubject=Cross Cultural Reference Class. We can to breed exotic species and breed new ones! It's exciting and interesting. |leastfavsubject=General Villainy. I do not want to follow my destiny. It's just...not right for me. |bffea=Poppy O' Hair always has my back! I'm glad she's the actual Rapunzel instead of Holly because...I'm not in the best terms with her younger sister. Nina Thumbell is also a great friend of mine. }} Gricelda Gothel, also known as Daisy Nonna, is a 2018-introduced character who was created for the High Heels from Hell/High Heels Hexing contest. She is the adopted daughter of Nanny Nonna and the biological daughter of Dame Gothel from Rapunzel, originally not set to inherit a prewritten fate, but now has to take after her biological mother's destiny. Biography Personality Gricelda is actually a kind-hearted and caring witch. She actually wouldn't mean anybody harm, definitely not even if you steal a bouquet of exotic and rare flowers in her garden for a quick meal; one just has to apologise. She is actually very friendly, and gets along fairly well with other Rebels, but the Royals are always deterred by her...rebellious fashion taste and the face that she is a Rebel. Appearance Gricelda has unruly long black hair, which can get tangled and messy at times so she ties a ponytail. There are grey streaks in her hair, which signifies her destiny creeping up with her, but she appreciates the grey in her otherwise raven black hair. She also has bluish-gray eyes. Fairy tale – Rapunzel The Story from 's Point of View Gricelda is fated to be the next Dame Gothel in Rapunzel. She is a Rebel, through and through, because knowing the O' Hair twins when they grew up together, she looked to them as great friends. When she discovered her destiny, she didn't want to actually be mean and cruel to Holly, especially separating her from her sister for a long time. She also loathed her destiny, as she knew the implications that came with being a fairytale villain. There was also that desire of hers to become a world-famous botanist too. History Gricelda was born to the previous Dame Gothel, a few years after her tale. The end of her story was a steady slope down to hell for Dame Gothel. The witch, disgusted that she had actually been impregnated, cursed Gricelda's biological father, and conveniently deposited Gricelda as a baby in a basket into a river, where somehow later, Nanny Nonna found her and decided to raise her as her own, alongside with the O' Hair twins that she was helping to raise, under the name Daisy Nonna. Gricelda was obviously homeschooled with Holly and Poppy, and they were the best of friends. However, since Gricelda supposedly had no destined fate, she stayed in the castle with Nanny Nonna when the twins went to Ever After High. She was, in fact, the person who discovered the botched birth certificates and told her surrogate mother, which is how she knows that Poppy is meant to be the real Rapunzel. Eventually, sometime later, she was invited to Ever After High, which Gricelda eagerly accepted, wanting to be reunited with the O' Hair twins, but was then informed by Headmaster Grimm that she was destined to be the next Dame Gothel in her tale. Relationships Family Biological Mother: Dame Gothel Gricelda never knew her biological mother until she was called up to Ever After High. She has no feelings towards her mother, because she feels that living in the castle kitchens is much better than living on the run for one's life like a vagabond. Surrogate Mother: Nanny Nonna Gricelda adores and admires Nanny Nonna. I mean, she was the one who rescued the former from drowning. She loves her like a real mother, and the feeling returned is mutual. Biological Father: Unknown man Friends Poppy O' Hair Gricelda and Poppy have known each other since they were a nursery rhyme. They got along great, and growing up, Poppy has experimented with Gricelda's hair a lot of times. Even in Ever After High, Poppy is the one person Gricelda will confide all her secrets to, as she is very understanding, but the irony is that she doesn't understand why Holly, as Gricelda claims, is no longer treating her as a friend. Poppy still addresses Gricelda as Daisy, as Gricelda claims it's more comfortable for her to be addressed by the name that she has grown up with. Nina Thumbell They are both partners in Cross Cultural Reference Class, which is where they first got to know each other. They have gotten along with each other very well, and Nina, as a fellow Rebel, understands Gricelda's heart. They often organize growing sessions every weekend. Raven Queen Gricelda has great respect for Raven ever since she defied the odds at Legacy Day. She has been occasional partners for projects here and there during Home Evilnomics, and during those times, they will gossip about the things here and there, like for example, How Madam Baba Yaga is... Ginger Breadhouse Another fellow witch who doesn't want to follow her destiny, and also one with a desire to become something of her own as well, Gricelda and Ginger get along well, as well as being General Villainy partners. They give each other advice, and Ginger has also baked a birthday cake for Gricelda as well. Druzy DeSteppe TBA Romance Gricelda has never found love as a necessity, but she is pansexual. Enemies Holly O' Hair Actually, Gricelda would more likely call Holly an acquaintance. They used to be best friends, along with Poppy, but after Gricelda told Holly that she was destined to be the next villain in her story and that she was going to Rebel, Gricelda speculates that Holly told her mother who told her to cut all ties with the former, and has been treated like a hostile person whenever she returns to the O' Hair castle alongside with the O' Hair twins. Also, Holly always puts on a forced mask of politeness whenever Poppy invites her and Gricelda to a treat, and always tries to make excuses to escape. Gricelda also speculates that Rapunzel never told Poppy, or the latter didn't care. She just hopes that the relationship between her and Holly would be repaired someday. Pet Newton 'Newt' It's actually a salamander, but Gricelda liked the Fairy Potter series by J.K. Scrolling so much that she actually decided to name her pet after a character. Gallery File:TessHeelHHHdec2018.png|Hells/Hex Heels shoe based off of Shade Monsta from The Monster Lab. Notes * Gricelda was created for the High Heels Hexing contest. * She was published on November 15th, 2018. * Mother Gothel was one key inspiration, and so was Pinterest. * Her biological name originates from Germany, and means gray-haired maiden Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:CowMooMoo Category:Rapunzel Category:Witch Category:HighHeelHexingDec2018